


Lethologica

by Lough_Ness



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lough_Ness/pseuds/Lough_Ness
Summary: “The inability to remember the right word.”It's hard to say goodbye.Based on the word prompts 'justify' and 'linger'
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 109
Collections: CoG Writing Tournament Fics





	Lethologica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dweamnap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweamnap/gifts).



**Lethologica**

_ “The inability to remember the right word.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


"So this is goodbye huh," a sigh, face full of emotions so achingly familiar yet unrecognisable behind the mask of stoney acceptance.

"Not forever," he protested, desperate to prevent another gut-wrenching argument, "we'll still be talking and we can video call-"

"It won't be the same, you know that" the fire of indignant anger sputtering out in a wave of lethargy and bitterness.

"You know I wouldn't be leaving so soon if I could. But I-, I-"

A bigger sigh now, they run a hand over their face, posture defeated. 

"It's  _ fine _ , I know you need to go. I know, I just… don't want to accept it; I just want to be selfish y'know"

"Yeah." He knows. 

They lean back on their heels and jerkily lift their arms "Can I-"

He rushed forward, engulfing them in a hug, squeezing as hard as he dared, face buried in their hair hoping that time might just stop and that they could stay suspended in this moment forever and ever. It was another turning point, a shift from familiar grounds, built back up from a first meeting in the same airport to a month of cohabitation, of existing together figuring out quirks and how to navigate around them before, eventually, falling in love with them.

  
  


But nothing can last forever. Not even this.

  
  
  


An alarm breaks through the clutter of a busy airport rush.

It was time to go.

  
  
  


"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I know."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Dream-"

  
  
  


He smiled softly, eyes sad but oh so tender, "Love you too, George"

  
  


George smirks, "I was gonna say, tell sappy nappy I said hey, but that works too"

  
  


"Oi!" Dream yelps, feigning hurt, but feeling lighter that he had in hours.

  
  


George smiles, soft and slow; Dream was much too far gone to not smile back

"Have a safe flight, you oaf"

"For you? I'll try my damnedest."

  
  
  


It may be the end of a chapter but they clung to the idea that they would have many more to come.

What else could they do?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Prompt: Justify, linger

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to make, and I'm kinda proud of it considering I haven't written in so very long.
> 
> Shout-out to the cult- church sorry- for starting the tourney that I wrote this for.
> 
> Ava for God 2020


End file.
